Eres tan molesto
by Vainillaconchocolate
Summary: Le molestaba. Todo de él lo hacía enfadar, su sonrisa, su alegría, su constante risa, sus bromas, la manera dulce en la que le hablaba, sus profundos ojos azules, todo /OneShoot - Johnkat/


**Título:** Eres tan molesto.

**Idioma:** Español.

**Palabras:** 1.406

**Resumen:** Le molestaba. Todo de él lo hacía enfadar, su sonrisa, su alegría, su constante risa, sus bromas, la manera dulce en la que le hablaba, sus profundos ojos azules, todo.

**Advertencias: **Humanstuck, yaoi. uvu no lemmon...hace mucho no escribo uno xD

**Los personajes pertenecen a Andrew Hussie.**

* * *

><p>Todos conocemos a los típicos idiotas de la escuela. Los nerds, los atletas, los cool, las putas, las aún más putas, y blah blah blah. Karkat lo veía así, todos eran idiotas y el rey de todos ellos era John Egbert, quien se creía su amigo por alguna razón.<p>

-Hola Karkat -lo saludo John entrando al salón de clases. Estaba bastante desabrigado para el frío que había en ese momento.

-Agh, hola Egbert -saludó amargamente el pelirrojo.- ¿No crees que hace demasiado puto frío como para estar así?

-Karkat Vantas...te estas preocupando por mí? -sonrió-

-¿Qué? ¡Claro que no! ¡Solo era una puta pregunta!

-Hehehe, si claro -el más bajo gruñó y se cruzó de brazos.- Yo tengo calor, me vine corriendo hasta acá...pensé que llegaba tarde.

-Idiota -dijo rodando los ojos. El pelinegro rió bajo y se sentó junto al más bajo.

-Odio que te sientes junto a mi.

-¿Por qué? No voy a hacer nada malo -el menor se sonrojó y vio a la ventana. Hace ya un mes habían comenzado a "salir" juntos. No en plan citas, como amigos. Amigos que querían ser más que eso pero no podían ¿y por qué no podían? Porque ambos eran tan tontos que jamás se confesarían.

Tocó el timbre y todos fueron a sus lugares. Karkat intentaba prestar atención a la interesantísima explicación sobre las transformaciones isométricas, pero no pudo, la razón era el chico sentado a su lado. No le estaba hablando, pero tenía la capacidad de distraerlo. Aquellos penetrantes ojos azules, aquella imbécil cara de aburrido...suspiró pesadamente y apoyó su cara en la mesa. Lo frustraba el no poder decirle que lo quería.  
>Por su lado John tampoco prestaba atención. Estaba fingiendo que lo hacía. Su mente estaba llena del menor de los Vantas. Hacía mucho que quería decirle, pero temía que pasaría. Si lo rechazaba, quizá ya no serían más amigos y no quería eso. Evitó un suspiro y miró su cuaderno. Fórmulas y coordenadas por todos lados...y una "K" en una esquina. La borró como pudo y volvió a ver la pizarra.<p>

La hora de clases pasó rápido y en el recreo llegaron Dave y Rose a buscarlos a su salón.  
>-¡Pero si son mis rubios favoritos! -dijo alegremente John yendo a abrazar a Rose y a chocar puños con Dave, como buenos amigos.<p>

-John, cómo está Jade? -preguntó Rose.

-Esta mejorando, pero sigue congestionada.

-Harley no estaría enferma de no ser por ALGUIEN -dijo Karkat viendo al menor de los Striders.

-Jamás pensé que se enfermería.

-Jamás piensas nada, Strider.

-Basta ambos -dijo la rubia algo molesta.- Lo importante es que solo fue un resfriado.

-Hey, qué harán esta tarde?

-No tengo nada planead...

-Egbert me va a ayudar con biología -contestó el menor antes de que el azabache pudiese decir algo más.

-Haha, nerd -la Lalonde lo codeo como diciendo "tu también necesitas tutorias".- Nosotros ibamos a ir a ver a Jade...

-Oh, pueden ir, si quieren les paso las llaves.

-¿Le vas a entregar las llaves de tu casa al inepto de Strider?

-Sí, lo peor que puede pasar es que llegue a casa cuando ellos se hayan ido y tenga que levantar a Jade o pasar por sobre la reja.-El menor suspiró y rodó los ojos, el timbre volvió a sonar y se despidieron. John miró a Karkat.

-¿Qué?

-No sabía que iba ir a tu casa hoy.

-Recordé que el examen final es el martes y quiero estudiar con alguien que sepa.

-Me alagas.

-Calla idiota -se fue a sentar sin decir nada. La verdad no necesitaba estudiar, no le iba tan mal, pero quería estar con John un viernes, el viernes más frío de aquel invierno. Está de más decir que en su mente había muchas escenas de películas románticas con John y él.

A la hora de la salida John le entregó las llaves de su casa a Rose y ella se fue con Dave a ver a la chica enferma. Ahí había otra cosa que a Karkat le molestaba de John. Su confianza.  
>Camino a la casa del pelirrojo comenzó a llover, casi de golpe y de forma brusca.<p>

-Mierda -dijo Karkat corriendo bajo el techo de un almacén cercano.- Dime que tienes un paraguas.

-Creo...-John revisó su mochila. Y definitivamente, había un paraguas, solo uno, no muy grande.

-¿No tienes otro? -negó con la cabeza.

-Ven -sonrió y se pegó a Karkat- Vamos rápido a tu casa antes de que empeore.-Vantas asintió viendo a otro lado, estaba sonrojado, y se estaba pegando más a John, el frío lo estaba matando.

-¿Estas bien? -preguntó preocupado el mayor.

-S-sí, es solo que tengo f-frío.

-Quizá también estas resfriado.

-¡Ni hablar!

Y así continuaron hasta llegar a la casa de Karkat. No había nadie y aún estaban los platos del desayuno sobre el lavabo.

-Genial, Kankri no limpió esta mierda -se quejó Karkat.

-Tranquilo, tú estas hecho un hielo, déjame limpiar a mí y tú prende la calefacción.

-Eres mi invitado, no deberías...

-Tranquilo, también haré algo de chocolate caliente -le dio una sonrisa y el menor frunció el ceño. Esas actitudes...también lo molestaban. Suspiró y fue a encender la calefacción, también tomó sus cosas de biología para estudiar.

A los cinco minutos había un delicioso aroma a chocolate caliente en la casa. El menor fue a la cocina y vio a John, al cual se acercó lentamente por detrás, quería asustarlo, solo por devolverle una broma que le había hecho hace tiempo. Pero le salió mal. Justo antes de gritarle en el cuello -porque no llegaba al oído- John volteó.

-Buen intento, Vantas. Pero recuerda que tratas con el rey de las bromas.

-Mucho ego, idiota.

-Hehehe, el chocolate estará listo en un rato.

-Vale...

-Mientras, dime, qué es lo que no entiendes?

-Me confundo con los organelos de...ahm...

-¿La célula?

-Sí, esa mierda.

-Bien, no es tan complicado, quizá podamos hacer algo juntos luego de estudiar-"¿¡juntos?!" Karkat se cuestionaba si había escuchado bien o simplemente estaba loco, pero la verdad es que había oído bien. John también quería su tiempo con él.

Una vez listo el chocolate se pusieron a estudiar. La materia fue rápidamente entendida por el pelirrojo, quién prestaba una especial atención a su idiota favorito.

Pensaban que hacer cuando notaron que la lluvia se había detenido. Karkat pensó que quizá John quería ir a su casa con los demás, pero no fue así. Se pusieron a ver una película. Mil maneras de coquetear pasaron por la mente del chico casi adicto a las novelas románticas y absurdamente cómicas. John dejó a Karkat elegir la peli, aunque no tenían los mismos gustos, le estaba dando un premio por aprender sobre células y cosas raras.

Vieron "10 razones para odiarte", una de las favoritas de Karkat, porque le recordaba su tonto enamoramiento hacia el imbécil a su lado. Se sentaron juntos en el sofá frente a la tv y comenzaron a ver la película.  
>Sigilosamente el Vantas se acercaba al chico de las gafas, quien se veía pegado a lo que pasaba en la película.<p>

Cuando acabó el menor iba a preguntarle a su invitado que le había parecido, pero este estaba dormido...le hubiera gritado, pero no lo hizo. Se acercó lentamente a él...se detuvo cerca de sus labios...tragó saliva nervioso y sin pensarlo dos veces lo besó.  
>Y justo al momento de separarse John, él abría sus ojos despertando del sueño.<p>

-Ah...K-Karkat?-el menor se alarmó y se alejó de él.

-¡N-No, cállate! -se levantó rápidamente y se fue a la puerta, por un momento olvidó que era su casa en donde estaban. John salió tras él y lo agarró justo en el patio, con una nevada.

-¡Espera!

-¿¡Qué coño quieres?!

-Una explicación -quería cerciorarse, cerciorarse de que era verdad.

-¡Sí, te besé! ¿¡Feliz?! -el mayor lo jaló del brazo lo besó ahí mismo, con la nieve cayendo sobre ellos.- J-John...

-Te quiero, Karkat -esas palabras, esas tan ansiadas palabras.

-También te quiero, John -se volvieron a besar, un beso suave y cálido. Luego volvieron a entrar.

Se dijeron mucho esa tarde. Sus sentimientos habían salido al aire y no iban a detenerse por nada. Esa noche Rose llamó diciendo que se quedaría con Jade, así que John aprovechó y se quedó en casa de Karkat. Durmieron juntos, despertaron juntos y se resfriaron juntos.


End file.
